


Moving On (Day 2)

by SaltySadness



Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In a small memory don't worry, Mentions of Prison, Mentions of Wilford and Dark, Mentions of past abuse, Wishlist Making, found family kinda, mentions of dead relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Eric and the twins like to make wishlists, a tradition they picked up around the time Eric joined the family. Now that all the AHWM have settled in, one more wishes to join them.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache (implied), darkstache (implied)
Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Moving On (Day 2)

Yancy was wandering around the manor, as he often did, when he found his way into the kitchen. He had quickly swerved around the sounds of Dark shouting, no _screaming_ , at Wilford again. There was a small trail of red and green glitter from the studio to the office to tell him all he needed to know about what was going on. However, that meant he had to sidestep into the kitchen when a certain madman sped by, trailed by a very angry and very _sparkly_ demon. He turned when he heard a chair scrape against the ground, and discovered three pairs of eyes on him. Eric, RJ, and CJ were sitting at the island together, hunched over whatever they were writing as if to keep the other two from peeking. Their three items, the camera, the microphone, and the yellow cloth Eric carried with him, was for once not in their hands. All three things laid farther from them, abandoned in whatever game they were playing. They all were trying to contain giggles, looking between each other. Yancy stood there, hesitant but afraid of stepping back out of the room because he didn't feel like getting trampled today. 

"So... What are youse up to now?" He directed his question at Eric, knowing he was the best chance of getting answers for whatever was happening now. 

"Oh, uh, this is something we do every year around Christmas! We write wishlists! I know it's childish, you don't have to tell me." Eric answered, chuckling nervously as he looked away. This made Yancy frown, walking towards the table. At this moment, RJ tried to look over at Eric's paper since he was distracted, and Eric shoved his face away. 

"Hey, no peeking! We have to come up with what we want, not copy off each other!" He laughed loudly, something Yancy hadn't ever seen from Eric before. It startled him even, looking at the other two. The former prisoner sat down next to them and suddenly snatched the paper from CJ. He ignored the protests coming from the Jim. On one side was a Christmas wishlist. On it was different types of technical equipment, stuff Yancy didn't recognize. Plus, some things that would clearly be used later on for pranks. However, when he flipped it over he found a list of things CJ was hoping to happen next year. He handed the paper back to its owner, confused now. 

"What's with the backs of these, huh? I thought youse said these were wishlists?" 

"Oh! Yeah, my brothers and I used to do these when we were little. However, we couldn't ever agree on what goes on a wishlist. They would argue about if it were material things you wanted or things you were hoping to happen. Dad finally had enough of the bickering and just told us to write both down or he'd make sure none of us got any type of wish we wanted. I kept doing it even after we got older and..." 

It was at this moment that Yancy realized that, despite having been here for over a year now, he knew basically nothing about Eric's past other than he had a shitty father and had somehow lost his legs, having prosthetics in their place. _Should I ask? Would that upset him? I shouldn't ask, right?_. Yancy was quiet for a moment, just staring at Eric as his thoughts wandered. Eric cleared his throat, uncomfortable with all the staring, which knocked Yancy out of his thoughts. 

"So... how's do I do this?" Yancy asked after a moment. "It sounds fun." 

Eric smiled and pushed over a blank piece of paper. "I will warn you, these two are rather uncreative so they will try to see what you're writing and copy it. I highly doubt they actually want half of the things on their list, they just ask for them because they can't think of anything else." 

Yancy looked over the paper, writing down a few things he wanted for Christmas. He thought about what he wanted for the future, and he couldn't think of anything. _I want to be where I would have been if they had listened to me_. His mind wandered back to his own childhood, where his parents would ignore his requests for musical items. He just wanted to be a singer, but they didn't want him to 'turn out fruity'. He was pushed into sports, into masculine hobbies, even though he hated it. Shaking his head in order to stop that trip down memory lane, _they're long gone, you made sure of that_ , he noticed Eric softly frowning at him. He must have had a look on his face. 

"You know Yancy, Christmas can be pretty hard for me too. Memories aren't always the best during this time. It's okay to think about it though, as long as you acknowledge there's no way to change the past. You just have to move on and make new memories. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it. I miss my brothers and mom all the time, and sometimes even my dad, but there's nothing I can change about it. I just have to accept that it happened. Besides, I have this great new family now, and that includes you!" 

Yancy smiled softly, looking back down at the paper. He finally knew what to write for his hopes of the next year. _I want to move on and be with my new family_.

**Author's Note:**

> I should say there will be AUs in this list as well, because my friends/girlfriend and I have a few AUs we use and they've requested! We have a Royal AU, a Monster AU, a Dad AU (based off of Dream Daddy kinda), a Vampire AU, and other smaller things that just do not fit into the normal universe. As a forewarning, Day 4 will be Royal AU. 
> 
> Day 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 21, and 26 are the only ones that have been filled, so comment a friendship/romance you want to see me write about. It can be a rarepair or an AU if you're curious. Please keep it within the Septics and Ipliers, though.


End file.
